Pacarku Kapten Tim Basket
by prof. creau
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, siswa tahun pertama SMP Teiko, sering berimajinasi tentang kapten tim basketnya. Duh, seliar apa imajinasinya?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pacarku Kapten Tim Basket**_ by _coret_authorcantiksepanjangmasa_coret _#jdor _**prof.**_ _**creau**_

_Warning: __**OOC**__, abal, alay, nista, __**romens alay**__ ala creau (oke, saya sudah kasih warning yang paling warning *?*)_

Pair: **NijiAka** (_Nijimura _x_ Akashi_)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minggu pagi, di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Pemilik nama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, pukul lima pagi. Ia selalu bersemangat jika ada latihan basket—walaupun hari ini hari Minggu, hari bagi para pelajar bersantai-santai sambil nongkrongin laptop tercinta. Sebelum ia pergi ke sekolahnya, ia akan jogging terlebih dahulu.

Ia memakai training merah serta sepatu olahraganya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Penampakan seorang wanita dengan cengiran lebar menghalangi pandangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-kun. Kau mau jogging, ya?"

"Iya."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Bawalah ini, Sei-kun." Katanya seraya menyerahkan gunting abu-abu.

Ah, tantenya yang fanatik dengan hal-hal mistis itu kerap kali mengagetkannya… mirip Kuroko tapi, bedanya ia selalu datang tiba-tiba dengan cengiran lebarnya dan memberikan semacam lucky item atau jimat penangkal. Yang paling Akashi tidak tahan itu cengiran lebarnya. Cengirannya mengandung… semacam arti, entahlah.

"Te… terima kasih, Tante…" jawabnya dan menerima gunting itu.

.

.

Rute Akashi jogging tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Tidak…

Tidak jauh…

Tidak jauh…

Tidak jauh dari rumahnya…

Dan dekat dengan rumah kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya.

Oh, hell yeah. Modus sekali kau, Akashi. Rupanya kau suka jogging karena ingin melihat kakak kelasmu yang sedang peregangan di halamannya. Bolehlah, boleh. Silahkan dicoba bagi yang mau.

Akashi bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Kepalanya ia longokan supaya bisa melihat kakak kelasnya yang paling cetar sedunia. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam gelap. Postur wajahnya mengagumkan, bagai malaikat yang mampir ke bumi. Biarpun Akashi hanya melihat kakak kelasnya dari jarak yang agak jauh tapi, ia masih bisa melihat tetesan keringat yang mengalir di lehernya. Ah, nampak seksi.

Glek!

Akashi merasa panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sensasi ini… sensasi aneh saat ia melihat kakak kelasnya itu. Hanya kakak kelasnya yang bisa melakukan ini kepadanya.

Aduh… Nijimura-senpai itu memang ganteng, ya?

Pantas saja Akashi suka padanya. Selain itu, dia juga kapten yang berwibawa, suka menolong, baik juga terhadap wanita. Ah, pokoknya dia sempurna di mata Akashi!

Ketika ia sedang asik melihat pemandangan yang mengagumkan—Nijimura-senpai maksudnya—seekor tupai melompat ke arahnya, membuat dirinya terjungkal. Nijimura yang semula sedang fokus dengan peregangannya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menghampirinya. Oh, rupanya itu adik kelasnya. Akashi Seijuurou, ia kenal dengannya. Ia salah satu dari pemain di first string, sama sepertinya.

Akashi yang merasa posisinya tidak elit pun segera bangun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Selamat pagi, Nijimura-senpai." Sebenarnya, sekarang ia sedang malu. Malu karena muncul dengan cara yang tidak elit. *_Isin…_

"Masih sempat-sempatnya kau menyapaku. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh, yes. Ini juga salah satu faktor yang Akashi suka tentang remaja bersurai hitam itu. Nijimura itu orangnya perhatian, bahkan ia masih sempat datang untuk menghampirinya di saat kakak kelasnya itu sedang sibuk dengan peregangan. "Aku… aku baik-baik saja, Senpai."

Nijimura melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Akashi. "Heh, kau mau pergi jogging?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh remaja pendek—_jangan bunuh aku, Akashi-samaaa!_—di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, Akashi tidak tahan… ia sangat tidak tahan berada di dekat kakak kelasnya ini. Makanya, untuk sekedar membalas 'ya' kepada Nijimura, ia tidak sanggup dan malah menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita jogging bersama?" kata Nijimura kemudian, ia mulai jogging mendahului Akashi.

Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Hari ini ternyata hari keberuntungannya. Tak sia-sia ia menerima gunting abu-abu pemberian tantenya—ia berpikir apapun benda yang diberikan oleh tantenya adalah benda yang menguntungkan. Karena memang pada dasarnya selalu menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Nijimura-kun!"

"Selamat pagi, Niji-senpaaai~"

"Nijimura-kun, selamat pagi~ kau selalu tampan seperti biasanya! Kyaa~"

"Nijimura-senpai, kenapa e-mailku tidak dibalas?"

"Nijimura-senpai mana sempat membalas e-mailmu!"

"Uwaaah! Niji-kun, aku membuat kue~ silahkan dicicipi."

Siswi-siswi itu menghalangi jalan Akashi. Eh, bukan! Lebih tepatnya, siswi-siswi itu sedang menggoda _spesial senpai__**nya**_. Akashi jadi geli melihat mereka yang mencoba berusaha dekat dengan Nijimura. Rupanya, bukan hanya klub basket saja yang ada kegiatan di hari libur, klub lain juga ada.

Di sini bukan hanya Kise yang selalu dikepung oleh fansnya, Nijimura juga sering diperlakukan seperti itu, walau ia bukan model. Memang dasar takdir untuk menjadi orang ganteng. Well, tentu saja Akashi juga memiliki banyak fans—yang paling banyak terdiri dari golongan ibu-ibu arisan mamanya. Mamanya kan selalu menunjukan hasil bidikannya kepada teman-teman arisannya. Jadi, tidak heran banyak yang terkesan dengan remaja bersurai merah itu.

Sekarang ia sedang memikirkan cara supaya bisa mengeluarkan Nijimura dari kepungan siswi-siswi itu.

Tring!

Ia ingat… mamanya pernah memberinya bom—bom asap kok, tenang saja, tidak berbahaya dan jangan berpikir kalau mamanya Sei-chan itu seorang teroris!

Akashi membuka tasnya. Dimana ya, ia taruh bom itu?

Ah, ketemu!

**BOOM!**

Asap menyebar di sepenjuru koridor. Akashi berlari ke arah Nijimura dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Ia menuju ke gym. Latihan sebentar lagi dimulai. Siswi-siswi itu sangat mengganggu. Kalau kata Kagami sih, _cewek itu menakutkan_. Jadi, untuk para lelaki dimanapun kalian berada, carilah pacar lelaki, sekian dan terima kasih.

Mereka terengah-engah. Untunglah mereka berdua sudah sampai di gym.

"Haah—terima kasih, Akashi." Ucap Nijimura seraya mengusap kepala Akashi.

Sementara yang diusap malah blushing-blushing gitu, ciee~

"Tapi… kenapa bisa ada asap, ya?"

.

.

Saat ini, dua insan—yang salah satunya sedang dimadu cinta—yang merupakan pemeran utama kita sedang duduk di bench dan menikmati segarnya air. Sesekali Nijimura melihat laporan yang telah dibuat oleh Momoi. Jangan tanya keadaan Akashi bagaimana, kasihan dia, susah menelan air karena terpesona oleh sosok di sebelahnya.

"_Akashi… mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Oke, itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Hubungan mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sekedar kapten dan wakil kapten. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membahas berbagai strategi, bukan tentang tempat kencan ataupun saling membersihkan noda pada bibir dengan saputangan.

Tak bisa dibantah memang kalau Akashi sering berimajinasi tentang kapten tim basketnya.

"Akashi…"

Nah, imajinasi apalagi ini?

"Besok ada waktu tidak, setelah pulang sekolah?"

Oh, ternyata ini imajinasi tentang Nijimura yang ingin mengajak dirinya berkencan. Iya… hanya imajinasi…

"Tidak ada, Nijimura-senpai. Apa kau ingin membahas strategi lagi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sih."

Imajinasinya indah sekali, pemirsa.

"Tentu aku mau, kenapa tidak?"

Nijimura berdiri dan mengambil handuknya. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Baiklah. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di gerbang." Ia pun berjalan keluar dari gym.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil manggut-manggut. "Tentu itu imajinasi yang sangan indah, Seijuurou." katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan volume suara yang kecil. "Oh ya, Nijimura-senpai tidak pula—" Akashi hanya mendapati bangku kosong. Di gym ini, ia sendirian sekarang.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya Nijimura sudah keluar dari gym tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sementara bagian Nijimura yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan…

'_Ah, sudahlah. Itu hanya imajinasi liarku saja._' Katanya dalam hati.

* * *

**TBC!**

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA! **

* * *

Halo~ saya ganti nama pena~ #bodo #jijik #gakadayangnanya btw, ini pair fav saya lho~ maap kalo jadinya ancur gini... #orz

*_Isin_ artinya malu, bahasa Sunda.

Wah, bentar lagi Idul fitri nih. Saya mau minta maaf (lagi) untuk siapapun yang sedang membaca cerita ini, author-author KnB, maupun pembaca yang sedang tidak membaca cerita ini (?). Terima kasih atas support kalian selama ini! Terima kasih banyaaak! _**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!** _#sungkem

Kritik dan saran diterima~


End file.
